Tale From a Swan
by gorgeousdisaster
Summary: Bella Swan is a brilliant research librarian, determined to help anyone and everyone. Dr. Edward Cullen is an intelligent man looking for answers. Can Bella give him what he needs, or can she provide more than what is being asked of her?


Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. However, the idea and writing is completely my own. Enjoy!

**Tale From a Swan**

**Chapter One: An Unexpected Visitor**

I ran my fingers through my long brown hair, letting out a groan of frustration. _Stupid Dr. Cullen and his stupid impossible research. _Isurveyed the mass of papers in front of me and let out a sigh before starting to collect them into a pile. At 26, Bella Swan was an attractive woman; she had luscious brown hair, deep chocolate eyes, a set of perfect pink lips, and pale porcelain skin. Her body was slender, but she had curves in the right places. One might argue that these physical characteristics would be wasted at a job such as a research librarian; Bella argued differently.

When it came to research, Bella Swan had a passion for it. She was good at her job, which was why she was employed at one of the best (but seriously understaffed) libraries in Washington. She dealt with doctors, professors, scholars, children - all kinds of people who needed her help to find something. Usually it was fairly straightforward - but she'd received an e-mail today from a Dr. Cullen, specifically requesting her help with his research concerning Middle English literature.

Bella had majored in English and Literature in college, with a specialization in Middle English literature. Finding original documentation concerning Middle English literature was a difficult task to begin with; but factor in a fire that had destroyed the library's collection of it in 1983, and it became impossible. She hadn't been aware of this fact until that very afternoon, and hated telling anyone she couldn't help them. I closed my eyes and leaned back, thinking.

I was startled when there was a knock at the door of my office. Her eyes jumped to the clock; it was eight thirty. The library closed half an hour ago. _Then who could be here...?_ I opened the door and found the most attractive man I'd ever seen standing there.

He was tall, with a slightly muscular build. His hair was a bizarre bronze colour, but it suited him. He was paler than her, and his eyes were swirl of gold and butterscotch. Every feature on his face was absolute perfection; he looked like an angel. I was speechless. He spoke first, smiling to reveal a set of gleaming white teeth.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Cullen, but you can call me Edward. I believe I e-mailed you about research on Middle English literature?"

_Speak, dammit._

"Oh, hello, Edward. Yes, I've been working on it all afternoon, but I'm sad to say that the collection of Middle English works we had here were lost in a fire in 1983."

Watching him bite his lip was creating a primal urge that made the heat between my legs all the more apparent.

"But," I blurted out, "I specialized in Middle English literature when I was in college. If I get my notes for you, do you think that would help at all?"

He looked at me thoughtfully, before nodding. I smiled.

"I'm assuming you've heard of Chaucer?" he asked, his eyes sweeping over the cramped room of my office. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course, _The Canterbury Tales_ was one of my favourite stories as a child. It's what first interested me in Middle English Literature." I explained excitedly, as fond memories of the book resurfaced in my mind. "In fact, I have the original manuscript written by Chaucer himself at home."

Edward's eyebrows shot up and an incredulous expression appeared on his face. "You have an original manuscript that's over 5oo years old?"

Heat flooded my face and I nodded meekly. He noticed the change in demeanor.

"And how, pray tell, did you stumble upon such a thing?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest. I bit my lip.

"It's a long story."

"I'd love to hear it sometime. But right now, I'm late for a get together with a friend. When would be a good time to view the manuscript?" Edward asked, his topaz eyes staring into mine. I was momentarily dazzled before I remembered that a reply was expected.

"Oh, umm… well, I don't like removing it from my home, considering how fragile it is. Would you mind looking at it there? The next few days are a little hectic for me, its reading week at the elementary school around the corner, so we've had our hands pretty full. But I'm free on the weekend. Does that work for you?" I hoped it didn't sound like I was babbling.

"Saturday I'm attending a fundraiser, but maybe in the evening? Say around 8 o'clock?" He asked as he ran a hand through his bronze hair. It was a delicious sight.

"Saturday night is great." I reached for a pen and scribbled down my address on a piece of paper for Edward. "That's where I live."

He tucked it into the pocket of his jacket carefully, and gave me another dazzling smile. "Thank you so much, Ms. Swan. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this."

"Please, call me Bella. And I'm just doing my job. Have a good night, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella."

He turned and left and I took a deep breath. _You're acting like a teenage girl, get a grip! He's probably already dating someone. This is just another job, Bella. _I nodded as the rational thinking took over. I gloomily began to pack up my things before heading home. _Best to just get this week over with, then I can forget all about Edward Cullen and his stupid dazzling smile and hypnotic eyes. _


End file.
